June 1999 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *FSK (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-06-26 ; Comments *Peel plays what he considers the strangest record on the show from Huk Don Phun. *Peel mentions about the Peelenium on his BBC Radio One shows and then goes on to say that when 1967 comes, he'll definitely play a track from Paul Revere & The Raiders, which he plays on this show. *Peel talks about taking Captain Beefheart to the Frank Freeman's Dancing School in Kidderminster and plays a track from his performance there, which is on the Grow Fins album. *Peel mentions meeting a Mexican journalist, who promised him that he will send Mexican records to him, which he did, and plays two of them from Lost Acapulco and Los Esquizitos. *Peel plays the wrong speed of a track from Mr. Dibbs before correcting it. *Peel mentions his son William buying a Japanese alarm clock from his trip to Japan for his sister Florence. He goes on to say that he played it on the radio and the Cuban Boys sampled it and used it on their track called Flossie's Alarming Clock, which he plays on the show. Sessions *None Tracklisting * Dawn Of The Replicants: Science Fiction Freak (CD Single) EastWest * Glen Washington: Beulah Land (7") Life Music *Kraken: Side Effects (v/a CD - Blazin (Dangerous Drum & Bass)) Underfire *Twist: Slow Down (CD - Shari Says) Fierce Panda *Petit Vodo: Special Secator (10" - Monom) Vicious Circle *Huk Don Phun: 3 Kung Fu Pieces (v/a CD - Extracted Celluloid) Illegal Art *Angel Alanis: Shock Pit (CD - The Subconscious State Of Techno) Contaminated Musik *Franco Godi: Herr Rossi Sucht Das Glück (CD - Signor Rossi (Original Soundtrack Recordings)) Crippled Dick Hot Wax! *Billy Mahonie: Glenda (CD - The Big Dig) Too Pure *Jody Reynolds: Endless Sleep (7") Demon *Meat Katie: Long To Belong (v/a CD - Size Matters) Kingsize *Jad Fair & Yo La Tengo: Three-Year-Old Genius Graduates High School At Top Of Her Class (CD - Strange But True) Matador *Broken Dog: They Were Real (7") Piao! *Volume All*Star: Couples Skate Only (7" - Sergeant Bumbledillopig) Bad Jazz *Slotek: One (CD - Hydrophonic) WordSound *P.S. I Love You: Where On Earth Is Kevin Shields? (7") Rocket Girl *Carroll Gibbons, et L'orchestre Du Savoy Hotel, refrain chanté par Paul Carpenter: You Belong To My Heart (10" - Mexico / You Belong To My Heart) Columbia *Cay: Skool (CD - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *Scott Brown: Healing Mind (12" - Super Sharp Beatz / Healing Mind) Evolution *Buju Banton: Fake Smile (7") Greensleeves *Paul Revere & The Raiders: Him Or Me - What's It Gonna Be? *Black Heart Procession: Outside The Glass (CD - 2) Touch And Go *Dark Globe: Bug On The Lens (Meat Katie Mix) (12") Whole Nine Yards *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Yer Gonna Need Somebody On Yer Bond (1968 Live) (CD - Grow Fins: Rarities (1965-1982)) Revenant *Lost Acapulco: Las Brisas (CD - 4) Opción Sónica *Los Esquizitos: Santo Y Lunave (CD - Los Esquizitos) Opción Sónica *Mr. Dibbs: Captain Splatter Patty (12" - 231 Ways To Fry An Egg) Four Ways To Rock *Unwound: Here Come The Dogs (CD - Further Listening) Matador *Cuban Boys: Flossie's Alarming Clock *Zion Train: One Inch Dub (CD - Love Revolutionaries) Universal Egg File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-99-06 ;Length *2:00:20 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:FSK Category:Wrong Speed Moment